Anemone Wing Walking
([[ICAO|'ICAO']]: AWW / IATA: AW / Call-sign: Anemone) Anemone Wing Walking is a wing walking performance and training team in the virtual world of Second Life ®. Introduction We are a, if not Second Life's ® only, formation flying wing walking performance and training team, endeavouring to bring wing walking into Second Life ® as realistic as possible. Our activities include performing shows, training of wing walkers and pilots, and we also provide personal wing walking experiences. We are based at Fiji Island Airport, there we do our trainings, experience flights and trainings. Shows can be anywhere in Second Life ® on request. Background Anemone Wing Walking started in July 2016 by Tom Mcgregor and Flora Fraina in a desire to bring some excitement, thrill and fun back into their flying in Second Life ®, and create a performance which is worthwhile to see. The combination of their skills and dreams resulted in Anemone Wing Walking. The name based on the English flower of the wind. After extensive and thorough test flights (and crashes), we concluded that the best aircraft to fly would be the De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moth provided by Drovers Aviation. In the real world we would most likely have chosen another type of aircraft, though this is Second Life ®! July 31st 2016 we flew our first official training flight from Squares Gate Airport over Blake Sea, then still in the original yellow RAF livery, which was replaced a few weeks later by our own Purple and White with official registration codes. We requested and received a specially customized version of the aircraft for our wing walking, to have the aircraft perform as we would like it to, and resemble the real life situation as much as possible. With that came the opportunity to make this wing walking not only look but also feel as real as possible, seriously start thinking about shows and providing an experience service to others. The joining of new show team members brought Anemone Wing Walking into the next episode and to the original never thought would become reality dream; formation flying wing walking! Recently with new aircrafts added to the fleet, the WACO YMF-5 by VSD. Services * Experience flights * Training wing walkers * Training wing walking pilots * Shows * Experience being a wing walker * Fly a wing walking aircraft * Book the show team Vouchers are available on the Second Life ® Market place, and at our hangar at Fiji Island Airport. Shows, trainings and experience flights are free of charge, donations are appreciated but not compulsory! Flight details will be specified in consultation to your specific requests. Please keep in mind at least 2 weeks to have us organise your show, training or flight. Show Team If there is one thing in this world that is Team Work ... it is formation flying wing walking! Our Pilots Tom Mcgregor (Tiger Moth pilot aircraft crew AWW-T*) Mr Pilot Sinn (Waco pilot aircraft crew AWW-P*) Destiny Bellarosa (Waco pilot aircraft crew AWW-D*) Charley Johnson (Waco pilot aircraft crew AWW-C*) Hazel Brooks (Waco pilot aircraft crew AWW-H*) Our Wing Walkers Flora Fraina (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-*F) Diana Resident (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-*D) Elspeth Westminster (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-*E) We are always looking for new members! Please contact Flora Fraina. Hangar Our hangar is at Fiji Island Airport. We are ofcourse always open for visitors to come and have a look. Apart from 2 of our aircrafts, you will find information about us, our aircrafts, our trainings and activities and a vendor with our vouchers there. For those of you that would like to try and see what it feels like to do wing walking, there is our training dummy wing at the back of the hangar, the actual separated original wing of our first aircraft, which you can use. Please feel free to take a drink and a cake when looking around. Almost every day from around 12 SL time / 20 UTC/UK time there will be one of our team members around to host you. Aircrafts Our fleet of aircrafts consists of 2 De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moths, provided by Drovers Aviation, and 5 WACO YMF-5s provided by VSD. Of both types of aircraft there is a specific show airplane for each pilot and a pilot training airplane still having the double flying gear construction. All of these in a specially customized version for our wing walking. De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moth The De Havilland Tiger Moths were build from 1931 to 1945, by the De Havilland Aircraft Company. This aircraft was primarily and specifically designed as fighter pilot trainer, but also has been put into service for maritime surveillance, defensive anti-invasion preparations, and some aircraft have even been outfitted as armed light bombers. Powered by the 145 hp De Havilland Gipsy Major inverted 4-cilinder engine capable of 160 mph. this may not seem that stong or quick but the power-weight ratio makes this a seriously quick and maneuverable aircraft which provided WW-2 trainy fighter pilots a thorough preparation for what was to come. Until the recent changes in the running of scripts, which also control the flying of aircraft, we experienced this as the most reliable, maneuverable and smoothly flying open cockpit 2-seater bi-plane aircraft in Second Life ®. It still performs fine, only the scripting limits its capabilities. This however making it even more challenging to fly well, and we just can not force our hearts to completely replace it by our new aircrafts. WACO YMF-5 The WACO YMF-5 was originally build between 1934 and 1935, by the WACO Aircraft Company, as part of the WACO F-series started in 1927. The WACO YMF-5 we fly is a substantially redesigned and modernized version of this aircraft, developed in 1986, and upgraded in 2009, combining the classic look of the original F series with the most modern techniques and equipment in aviation of the present. Powered by the Jacobs L-4/R-755 radial engine this new WACO YMF-5 is regarded one of the finest production build open cockpit sport biplanes. The engine produces a staggering 300 hp and 214 mph / 350 kmph. The capabilities of this aircraft in Second Life ® in combination with the modern aircraft controlling abilities give us the power, speed, maneuverability but most of all stability to do aerobatics relatively smoothly, not have to do run-ups to gather speed all the time, and to make correcting maneuvers in time when things go not exactly as planned. Even though it is virtual, this is flying wing walking aerobatics with a beating heart! Each pilot has his or her personal aircraft to enable to practice as often as desired and ensure a thorough experience and feel of its behavior, reactions, tricks and "jokes" and so be able to perform as well and safe as possible. Each wing walker has her own personalized brace to ensure a perfect fit, and position of the poses on the different parts of the aircraft as those are set by the brace as well, this is Second Life ® afterall. The obvious fixation of that brace to one specific aircraft, gets her the experience and feel of the flying charateristics of the pilot she forms a show team with. Schedule Shows, events, members days etc. will be announced here. CinSal Airshow Anemone Wing Walking performs her first show flight of this year at the CinSal Airshow! Sunday May 12th The Pilots Retreat Bar, Fiji Island Airport. The show will start at 12:00 SL / 23:00 UT time. Everyone is welcome, admission is free, ofcourse, as always. During the show flights please detach as many and wear as few scripted items as possible, including AO's and HUD's, to improve the performance and your experience of our show. ''' For information on how to improve your experience of our show please obtain our info card, also available at our hangar. '''Show team training flights Sundays from 11 SL / 19 UTC time Fiji Island Airport Group Our group is free to join, without charge and not only intended for our team members, but also for all other wing walking performers and enthusiasts. When you become a member of our group you will receive announcements of all our activities and shows. Also you will be invited for our members days, at which we will do wing walking experience flights, depending on available time and pilots. Anemone Wing Walking group Contact Anemone Wing Walking at Fiji Island Airport Anemone Wing Walking at the Market place Anemone Wing Walking group Anemone Wing Walking at Flickr Flora Fraina Photos Welcome to the sky! Flickr __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines